


softly

by dabtagon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabtagon/pseuds/dabtagon
Summary: Hyunggu always made Wooseok's world bright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff i spit out because i love this ship so much i vhkjdghdkjghdg

Wooseok looked for Hyunggu by the tree he’s always under (he’s weird, but that’s just one of the things Wooseok likes about him), the one they used to play by when they were kids. He’s squeezed himself onto the tire swing and Wooseok laughs to himself as he approaches him. Hyunggu is trying to get the contraption swinging when Wooseok finally reaches him, and he gently pushes on it.

He grabs it when it comes back and Hyunggu looks up at him, the sun filtered through the leaves of the old oak tree making his eyes shine brighter than usual. Wooseok’s stomach does something he can only describe as a wiggle at Hyunggu’s smile.

Hyunggu looks beautiful like that, he always looks beautiful.

He gets up to give Wooseok a hug, and immediately sits down, motioning for Wooseok to sit next to him so he can lay his head on his lap. So, Wooseok does, and his hand finds its way into his hair, playing with it absentmindedly.

“Hello,” he finally says, looking up at Wooseok again who just smiles right back at him.

“Hi,” is all Wooseok says in response, but they’re comfortable enough that they don’t really need words anymore– even if they spend almost every other night up until 3 in the morning on the phone talking about whatever nonsense comes to mind.

They sit like that for god knows how long before one of them speaks up, they make plans to spend the night together so Hyunggu can avoid going to a tupperware party with his mom, and Wooseok wonders why Hyunggu even has to ask when they spend the night together every other night.

“See you tonight, then?” Hyunggu asks, finally getting up to go to the library, which is the only place Wooseok ever refuses to join Hyunggu in visiting.

“Tonight,” Wooseok nods, “my place.”

Hyunggu walks backwards for a bit, smiling and waving at Wooseok who simply smiles back.

He really is the cutest boy.

\--

That night is spent taking turns playing Crash Bandicoot and eating Hot Cheetos (Hyunggu can’t really handle them but they’re Wooseok’s favorite snack, so he doesn’t protest and keeps a carton of milk by him at all times, he’s not Yuto but he’s no Wooseok either) until they’re both too tired to move and crawl into Wooseok’s bed.

Hyunggu cuddled into Wooseok’s side as the TV hums softly in the background, and Wooseok decides to strike up a conversation before his heart beats hard enough for Hyunggu to notice.

Though he has a feeling he already did.

“So… the weather,” Wooseok begins and it just makes Hyunggu laugh, and wrap himself around the other boy tighter.

“It’s cold, I want to sleep, and you’re warm,” he says, “that’s how I feel about the weather.”

“Sleeping has nothing to do with the weather?”

“Respect your elders, please.”

“You’re four days older.”

Wooseok stops his protests nonetheless and cuddles up with Hyunggu, the scent of his hair comforting and it was warmer when they were like that, but he would never say it out loud.

\--

Wooseok’s lap was practically Hyunggu’s seat, and Wooseok didn’t mind one bit, unlike everyone else.

“Could you two get a room already?” Hwitaek pipes over from across the table, where he, of course, has one arm around Hyojong and the other trying to make sure his slice of pizza doesn’t end up all over his shirt.

“Like you’re one to talk,” said Yuto, who was the only one ever helping defend them, Wooseok and him dabbed at each other before Hyunggu sticks out his tongue at Hwitaek and gives Wooseok a kiss on the cheek.

He had never been that bold before, at least not in front of their friends, and Wooseok wasn’t exactly prepared. He hears whoops and hollers from everywhere and a small giggle from Hyunggu but feels nothing but the extra awareness of Hyunggu’s presence and the warmth on his face.

A laugh escapes his lips despite the feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

\--

It was Shinwon’s idea to let Hyunggu drink on his birthday, so of course Wooseok is left carrying a drunk Hyunggu on his back, back to Wooseok’s house so he wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

“Wooseooooooook,” he says, “I love you.”

“I know,” is his response, “but I need to get you water and crackers and google whatever else will help you sober up.”

“I don’t want to,” is Hyunggu’s response, “I loooove you.” 

 

Wooseok sighs, putting down Hyunggu to open the door to his house. His parents aren’t home, and for once he’s grateful, they would’ve definitely told the other’s.

Hyunggu jumps on Wooseok’s bed as soon as he gets in the room, he leans his head against his arm and gives him a wink, they both laugh it off and Wooseok insists he change into some clean clothes, so he rolls his eyes and does as he’s told, taking off his shirt and Wooseok is grateful he won’t remember Wooseok staring for a second before looking everywhere _but_ at Hyunggu until he was finished.

He looks awfully cute in Wooseok’s too-big-for-him clothes and with his hair a mess he didn’t want to bother to fix. He grabs Wooseok and pulls him on the bed with him, mumbling something about sleeping better when he’s the little spoon.

_Sometimes it’s all just a little too much_ is all that goes through Wooseok’s mind.

But he falls asleep easily with Hyunggu in his arms, as always, he’d even say better than every other night.

\--

He wakes up to Hyunggu whining about a headache, Wooseok calls him a baby but gets up to go downstairs and get him water and medicine anyway. He reminds him to brush his teeth and Hyunggu laughs, “okay mom.”

“You’re the old one here,” Wooseok says, putting on a pair of slippers, “is Tylenol good for you?” 

“Yes, anything,” Hyunggu says before following Wooseok’s directions and heading towards the bathroom. He already has a toothbrush there, since he stays over often enough that bringing one every time is just an inconvenience, and Wooseok joins him with Tylenol and water not too long after.

They’re both done with their morning grooming, and with breakfast, and Hyunggu’s headache has eased down, by the time they get back to Wooseok’s room. They’re alone until the afternoon, Yuto promised to come over after much persuading, and decide to spend it the way their day the way they usually do when Wooseok’s parents are out– doing absolutely nothing.

They’re back in Wooseok’s bed before they know it, and their position odd enough that Wooseok prays Yuto forgets where the spare key is and doesn’t walk in on them (it’s not like he’d tell anyone about their nonexistent relationship, but it’s definitely like he’d force Wooseok to tell Hyunggu how he felt, that was more terrifying than anything).

But something happens that surprises Wooseok– he actually gathers the courage to say something.

“Hyunggu,” he starts, it feels forced and out of place in their comforting every day scene, and Hyunggu can feel the change in atmosphere, Wooseok’s change in tone.

“Hmm?” is all he says though, and it’s hummed against Wooseok’s chest and it comforts him more than he’s willing to admit, pushes him forward.

“I just… did you ever think that, maybe, one day, eventually, in the future–,” he starts, Hyunggu just laughs, and Wooseok feels even warmer than before. 

“Go on,” Hyunggu says, he’s looking up at Wooseok now, like every word he has to say is the most important thing he’ll ever hear. 

“Maybe… I don’t know how to say this, I’ve been thinking about it for a while and Yuto says it’s best to just be blunt,” he starts again, this time hoping he’ll finish, but there’s something else that surprises him, even more than his sudden outburst of courage.

It’s Hyunggu putting a finger over his mouth, shushing him and leaning up, placing his lips over Wooseok’s. It’s a small and gentle peck, really, but Wooseok feels his heart going at a million miles per hour.

“I know, you don’t have to say it. I love you,” Hyunggu says, “I really do.”

“Fuck… shit, sorry, wait,” he’s overwhelmed, a little upset that his years of pining were ended with a simple kiss from Hyunggu that he feels he could’ve gotten years ago, “What I meant to say is… I love you, too.”

“So,” Hyunggu says excitedly, “does that mean we’re boyfriends now?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading if u did and i hope u enjoyed it heheh


End file.
